The disclosure of U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/529,906, filed Aug. 31, 2011, is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
Marital or sexual aids (commonly referred to as “sex toys”) have been known and used throughout the centuries by both men and women. Generally, sex toys for men are compact, relatively static, and merely provide an approximation of a vaginal tract and opening made of an elastomeric material, such as one of many types of rubber or similar material, sometimes with realistic external features, sometimes without.
On drawback of these common devices is the attempt to approximate a correct feeling of tightness about the user's penis and develop friction between the simulated vaginal tract and the user's penis through a narrow vaginal tract and/or opening. However, a successful implementation of this approach requires custom sizing of the vaginal tract and/or opening to optimally suit the size of the individual user's penis.
An undesirable attribute of these common devices the simulated vaginal tract is open at both ends, which when in use creates unnatural and distracting suction noises. In addition, it has been noted that these devices allow leakage of lubricant and/or seminal fluid through the open end.
To provide physical stimulation, these devices are generally held in the user's hand(s) and moved back and forth along the length of the penis, or held stationary and the penis is moved in and out of the device, or a combination of both. The motions available to the user by these common devices are similar to those of manual self-stimulation. While there are some sex toys for men that provide an approximately life sized simulation of a woman's pelvic region, genitalia, and buttocks, these devices are relatively static, and are conspicuous when stored due to their size.
Many of the know devices are unable to provide a natural body temperature thereby detracting from the experience.
Thus, what is sought is an erogenic stimulation device for men, which overcomes one or more of the shortcomings and limitations, set forth above.